CORE LAB ONLY - NO SUBJECTS THIS PERIOD This pilot study extends a study on the effects of amino acids on Tardive Dyskinesia and uses Tryptophan and Large Amino Acid assays. During this period 17 samples were assayed for Large Neutral Amino Acids and 17 for Tryptophan.